Promises
by Missy Motion
Summary: One shot written about Jeff Hardy. Hope you like it, please review. Rated M for unhealthy actions.


**Disclaimer:** I guess I'm supposed to do this, so here goes. I don't own Jeffrey Nero Hardy and Jessica owns herself. None of the following events are real, and were imagined by me and my mad writing skillz.

**(Jeff Hardy) Promises (One Shot)**

_--Seven Years Old--_

I had just moved into my new house in Cameron, North Carolina. I was starting 2nd grade on monday and I was really excited. I was only worried that I wouldn't know anybody and wouldn't have anyone to talk to. I was exploring my new home, trying to choose a room that I could call my own. "Daddy, can I have this one?" We were standing in a rather large room on the second level that had violet walls, pure white boarders, two windows that faced the front street, and a white door. "Of course, sweetie," he replied. "Thank you daddy," I said hugging him tightly. I ran down the stairs and past my mom who was carrying a box up them. "Hey slow down!" she called to me. "Sorry mom," I replied as I came to a screeching hault near the front door. I walked out to the back of our car and climbed in it, grabbing my small backpack that had some of my things in it. "Are you new here?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned around and hopped out of the car, facing two young boys standing at the end of my drive way. One had light blonde hair and was rather short, holding something in his hands, while the other had brown hair and was taller than the other, clearly being older. "Sorry, my mama told me not to talk to strangers," I said cautiously as I swung the pack over my shoulder. "Well I'm Matt," the taller one said, "and this is my brother Jeff," he added, acknowledging the shorter boy. "So now we're not strangers anymore," the boy who claimed to be Jeff said as the two walked a bit closer. Just as I was about to say something, my mom came outside. "Hey hun, who are these two young men?" she asked, looking at the boys. "They're names are Jeff and Matt, can I talk to them?" "Sure baby," she said while taking my backpack. "But I don't want you leaving the yard," she added before walking away. "I wont," I replied as she returned to the house. I turned back around and said "Well, my name's Jessica and I just moved here from New York. How old are you guys?" "Well, I'm eleven," Matt said. "And I'm eight. How old are you?" Jeff replied as we walked up to my front porch. "I'm seven," I said while sitting down onto the first step. I learned alot about them. But little did I know, we would soon become the best of friends.

* * *

_--Fifteen Years Old--_

I just stood there, starring at myself in the bathroom mirror. My eyes were streaming tears and my cheeks were stained with eyeliner and mascara that had run. I was an emotional wreck. My grandfather died last week, I was failing school, and my boyfriend of seven monthes had just broken up with me. Through a **text message**. My parents weren't home. They both had a business trip to go on and wouldn't be back for another four days. I dropped my cell to the ground. I clenched my fists and punched the mirror. I stepped back until my back was up against the wall as the pieces of the mirror fell to the counter and crashed to the floor. I slid down the wall and held my knees to my chest with my bloody hands. I looked infront of me and on the floor saw a larger, jagged piece of the mirror. I picked it up in my right hand and looked into it. **Big mistake**. All I could see was my messed up blonde hair, the mascara running down my cheeks mixing with my tears, and the puffy redness that surrounded my eyes. I brought it down to my left arm, and cut away at it aimlessly, then repeated the process to my right. As the pain quickly escaped my body through my blood and tears, I heard the vibration from my cell phone against the cold, hard tile floor. This just caused me to cry more. Again and again it vibrated and softly glowed with a name, but I didn't care who it was. I was past the point of talking. Moments later after the vibrating deceased, I heard the front door burst open, but I didn't feel it was even worth my energy to try and hide what I had done, or clean myself up. Not thirty seconds later, the bathroom door swung open as well. I looked up and, even through my blurry eyes, could see a panicked Jeff standing there. Without saying a word, he horriedly grabbed a handful of towels from the bathroom closet. He wrapped them around my arms as I winced in pain, and the white towels quickly became stained with red, causing me to cry even more. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bedroom as I cried into his chest. He layed me on my bed, and then layed down beside me, holding me closley and stroking my hair. "I'm sorry," I said out of breathe and crying. He looked into my eyes as I tried to look away. He kissed my lips tenderly and said "You have nothing to be sorry about." I wrapped my arms around him and layed my head on his chest. He continued to stroke my hair, calming me down. I soon fell asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

* * *

_--Seventeen Years Old--_

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked, fighting back tears. "Me and Matt are joining the WWF," my boyfriend of the last two years explained to me. My heart dropped into my stomach, and it was growing harder and harder to hold back the tears. "Well, what about me? You're just going to leave me?!" I questioned, knowing it was selfish, but I was at the point where I would try anything, even guilt, to get him to stay. "Jess, this has always been my dream. And I have my shot now, I need to take it." "I know, but... I need you, Jeff," I confessed, my voice cracking slightly. "I love you," I stated, and by the look that took over his face, I could tell I had gotten to him, and he was feeling guilty. "You know I love you, I always have and I always will... I'll come back for you, I promise," he said, placing a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. That was it. I couldn't hold them back any longer. The tears poured down my cheeks, competeing with the rain. I couldn't believe what was happening! It felt as if my whole world was falling apart right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it. Matt walked in and grabbed the last of their luggage. "Hey man, we gotta get going," he said before walking back outside into the pouring rain. "Alright," Jeff sighed. He turned back to me and we held eachother tightly, not wanting to let go. He pulled away and said "_I'll always be with you_, no matter what happens," while wiping away a few of my tears with his thumbs. He left me with one last soft kiss, then walked out of the house into the rain. I just stood there in shock for a moment, then ran out to him. He was almost to the car when I grabbed his arm and turned him around. I put my hand behind his neck and got up on my tip toes, stealing a long, sweet kiss from his lips as the rain continued to pour. I never imagined my 'kiss in the rain' would be one for a goodbye. I pulled away and looked up into his emerald green eyes holding onto his arms, as he held mine. "Don't forget about me." "Never," he replied and quickly kissed my forehead. I looked into his eyes one last time, and saw that he too was now crying. "I'll wait for you!" I called to him, referring to what he had said earlier, as he got into the car. I watched as Matt pulled the car out of the drive way, and the two of them sped off down the road to the airport. Leaving me standing there in the rain, wishing it wasn't real.

* * *

_--Present, Twenty Five Years Old--_

Me and my two good friends, Rebecca and Alison, were sitting in my livingroom watching Raw, just as we did every Monday night. "Do you ever think we're too old to still be having sleepovers?" Ali asked. Me and Becca looked at eachother, then looked back over at her and chucked our pillows at her. "You can take that as a no," I replied, out of breathe and laughing. Then all of a sudden, I heard the upbeat music of the theme for the one and only, Jeff Hardy. I immediatly stopped laughing, and smiled widely as I stared at the television screen. I could hear Ali saying my name, trying to get my attention. "You can't talk to her when her _loverboy_ is on," Becca informed her, mocking me purposely in the process. I had told them about what Jeff and I had together, not expecting them to believe me. And of course, they didn't. So I didn't waste my energy trying to convince them. I watched the screen intently as Jeff won his match. Every week I was so proud of him, whether he won or lost, just because he was doing exactly what he'd always dreamed of. I couldn't be more proud of anyone. As the night slowly turned to morning, we all grew tired. I had eventually fallen asleep around 12:30 or so. The next morning we were all siting around in our pajamas drinking coffee, me on the couch and in my baby blue tank top and light blue and pink striped pajama bottoms. We were all talking about our carreers and what not. There was a knock at the front door, and I put my mug down. "Somebody get that, I'm too tired," I said, falling sideways so I was laying on the couch. "No, you're just to **lazy**," Ali said, laughing and getting up. "Maybe..." I replied with my eyes closed and smiling, as she walked over to the door. "Hi, umm, does Jessica Lawrence still live here?" I heard someone ask faintly from the door. "Oh my god, she wasn't lying?!" I heard Ali yell as if in shock. "Ali, who the hell is it, and who wasn't lying?" I yelled to her, sitting back up on the couch. "Umm, I think you'd better come here," she yelled back to me. "Ughh, fine," I groaned as I groggily walked towards the door. When I got to the door and Ali had moved out of the way, I just stared in amazement. "Jess," he said smiling. "I'll leave you two alone," Ali said before walking away. I didn't even pay any attention to her. "Hi," was all I managed to get out. Hey, I was still shocked. "Are you okay?" he asked, his smile fading slightly. "Y-yeah, i-i'm fine," I stuttered, "just a little shocked is all," I informed him, a nervous smile slowly sneaking it's way across my lips. "Why would you be shocked?" he asked as if it were a stupid thing to say. "Because I haven't seen you in eight years, I just figured I would never see you again," I replied, looking down at my penguin slippers. "Baby, now why would you think that?" he asked while walking towards me and guiding my face with his hand beneathe my chin so I was looking up into his beautiful eyes. I knew my eyes must have been sparkling, because I saw his smile grow wider. It had been so painfully long since I had heard him call me baby, and I'm not going to lie, I really missed it. "You have no idea how much it hurt to have you leave me, but I knew I had to let you go, because it would have hurt me even more if I had known I was the one who kept you from achieving your dream... and you were gone for so long, I just-" "-I promised you I would come back for you, and I _always_ keep my promises," he said, cutting me off. I couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and kissed my lips sweetly, and it was as if the whole world just melted away. I pulled away and hugged him tightly, making up for lost time. I started tearing up. "You don't know how long i've waited for you to come back," I said looking up at him and chuckling a bit. But then, my smile quickly faded. "When do you have to go back?" I asked quietly, pulling back slightly. "My flight leaves tomorrow," he said, and I looked down at my feet, "but i'm not going back unless you come with me," he added. I jumped onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, as he wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me up. I held him close and just took in the moment. I pulled away with my fingers laced behind his neck. "Can I take that as a yes?" he asked chuckling. "Always," I replied smiling, as I crashed my lips onto his. I had waited so long to be in his arms again, to have his lips on mine, to feel his soft touch on my skin. And now, I didn't have to wait anymore. I pulled away smiling. "I love you, Jeff." "I love you too, Jess, forever and always." I put my lips to his again, kissing him passionatly. Now I know everything will be okay. Because we'll **always** be _together_.

* * *


End file.
